There is a type of computer game in which a player moves so as to match a standard movement sequence preinstalled in a computer, in which the computer determines whether each movement of the player matches respective standard movements, and in which the player is evaluated more highly the better the degree of agreement, with the standard movement sequence, of the player's movements (i.e., the accuracy of movements) in a play period. An example of such a computer game is a dance game described in Patent Document 1.
In addition, there is a game device for a dance game, in which game device an image is displayed on a display device, the image showing plural marks correlated one-to-many with plural operation devices, with the plural marks moving to reach a predetermined position, and, in which, when an operation device corresponding to a mark that has reached the predetermined position is operated, the degree of accuracy of the operation of this time is classified as one of plural classes based on a time at which this mark reaches the predetermined position, a time at which the operation device was operated, and plural thresholds. In this game device, the difference between the standard time and the time at which the operation device was operated is compared with plural thresholds, to classify the degree of accuracy of the operation as one of the classes and to display, on the display device, a character indicating the class in a color correlated with the class, thereby indicating an evaluation message having a character and a color indicating the class of the accuracy of operation. Furthermore, this game device causes the display device to display the number of continuing operations that have the degree of agreement (the degree of accuracy) that falls in the specific class or above (consecutive accurate operation number). The consecutive accurate operation number is reset when an operation having the degree of agreement below the specific class (i.e., a low degree of accuracy) is performed.
For example, in a dance game, evaluation classes are determined as Marvelous, Perfect, Great, Good, Almost, and Boo, when listed in descending order, and in the game device, every time an operation device corresponding to a mark having reached the predetermined position is operated, an evaluation message indicating one of the classes (for example, “Boo”) is displayed, and, in certain instances, the number of continuing operations falling in “Great” or above (consecutive accurate operation number) is displayed. Thus, the number of continuing operations having a class of a high degree of accuracy is displayed. A player or onlookers (people in the gallery) around the player can know whether the play is good or bad by looking at not only scores but also these displays.    Patent Document 1 Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-161878
When a player's skill is higher than a certain degree, there will be a lower probability of the consecutive accurate operation number being reset. Therefore, in view of knowing whether the play is good or bad in detail, it is more important for a player with a skill higher than a certain degree to know, not the consecutive accurate operation number itself, but an operation, in what class, at the degree of accuracy, is included in operations for the consecutive accurate operation number. However, in a case of using the above game device, for a player or an onlooker to determine the skill of the player in detail, one must remember an evaluation message displayed for each operation so that one does not miss it, which is not easy. Furthermore, in a case in which, for example, during a play by a player, “20” is displayed as the consecutive accurate operation number, and if a passing onlooker looks at this display, this onlooker cannot determine whether the consecutive accurate operations include an operation under Great, which is the third highest accuracy class, or whether operations with a higher degree of accuracy are continuing.